He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: KC and Clare. They were known as the cute couple. They never seemed like the type to fight and break up. They were pretty calm. But what happens when KC cheats on Clare with Jenna? What will happen to Clare and KC. Find out in He loves me, He loves me no


**Author's Note: Okay. This is my first ever KC/Clare story. So if I suck at keeping them in character then I'm deeply sorry. KC/Clare is my favorite couple in Degrassi and I always wanted to do a fan fic for them so here I go. **

**I promise these author notes won't be as long and boringgg! x{D Well **

**ENJOY...={D**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

"Clare you have to stop it!" Alli whined while she shook my arm.

"I can't Alli! I just can't!" I say while throwing a pair of jeans on my bed. I grab a blue long sleeve and throw that on the bed too.

"Clare, He cheated on you with JENNA! Your ex best friend!" Alli nearly yells.

Just last week KC cheated on me with Jenna. He claimed that she forced him into it. But when I walked in he looked pretty happy that she was kissing him. Alli has been trying to make me forget him. But it's hard to forget someone you love.

I turn around and look at her. "I know Alli. But I loved him!" I say sadly. I turn back around and pick up some white flats and a pair of converse; deciding which one to wear. "I just wish he can feel as bad as I do!" I say while putting the flats near the end of my bed.

I always find ways to keep busy when I talk about KC and what he did. So I decided to plan my outfits out for the whole week. Something I rarely do. This allows me to hold in my tears.

Alli just stays silent. After a few seconds I see a devlish smile starting to form on her face.

"Alli....what are you thinking?" I say slowly.

Alli gets up and smiles. "I know a way to make him feel bad!"

I look at her in confusion. She walks to my closet and starts to browser through it.

"We can show KC what's his messing." My good friend says.

"And how will we do that?" I ask while walking to my closet.

Alli turns around with a green v-neck in her hand. "Easy! By making you look sexy. He'll feel like crap because not only did he cheat on a girl with a great personality, but he also cheated on a beautiful girl as well!" Alli says with a determined smile. She puts the top, on top of me and smiles "This will do nicely!"

**The Next Day**

After a few minutes of arguing Alli ended up winning. I walk to my already set outfit and sigh. This is so not me. But, If it'll make KC feel how I feel, I guess this will be good.

I put on the green V-neck and my mini skirt. I slip my feet into a 2 inch high green high heels and let my hair out. I look at myself in the mirror and frown a little. This is to slutty. I walk to my closet and grab a pair of black capri leggings. I put them on and look at myself again. It didn't do much, but the outfit is less slutty now.

I walk out of my room and call Alli. "Hey Alli, We gonna walk together?"

**At Degrassi**

When I entered Degrassi, I swear I saw some heads turn.

"Looking hot Miner!" Bruce said while walking past me.

Bruce. One of Johnny's friends. Johnny is Alli's boyfriend. They gotten together after the naked pictures and the hpv scare.

I walk to my locker and see KC opening his. After the cheating I've tried to get my locker moved but all the lockers have been taken this year. I see KC look up and his eye's widen.

"Cl- Clare?" KC says to me with a shocked expression.

I walk to my locker, ignoring him. I'm still trying to forget what he did. But it's so hard to when he's right next to my locker.

"Clare....talk to me!" KC pleads.

I just keep on putting my books into my bag, making sure i have everything.

"Clare! I'm sorry!" KC nearly yells, causing some heads to turn.

"Shhh, people are staring!" I say sternly. KC nods and flashes one of his signature smiles at me. I wanted to just throw my arms around him. But, then I remember what he did.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Alli!" I say happily through the phone. _

_"Hey Clare! Why do happy?" She asks confused. _

_I simply smile and say "KC says he's gonna take me to a fancy resturant for our 1 month anniversary."_

_I can hear Alli scream a little. We both laugh a little and soon hang up. _

_I start to walk to KC's group home. I seem to be smiling because people were looking at me weird. I've never been this happy before about a boy. I'm usually more excited about a book or a school project that's being given back. But, I think I can safely say that I Clare Edwards, Love KC!_

_As I walk in I see a group of guys watching TV, yelling at it. Most likely some basketball team or something. I walk to KC's room and see it a little open. I was about to knock, but decided to walk in. _

_When I walk in I see Jenna and KC making out on his bed. KC was only in jeans and Jenna had her top off and was fumbling with her bra. KC was clearly shocked. He pushes Jenna off._

_"Clare, It's not....We weren't...." KC says. Jenna just sits there looking at us. _

_I stand there in shock. I want to run but I can't. I'm completely paraylzed on that spot. KC takes one step and I move back._

_"Why? Why do you choose to hurt me so bad!" I say while blinking back tears. "I thought you were different then the others. But I see I was wrong. I never wanna see you again KC!" I chock out. I look at Jenna "And consider us not friends anymore, you little slut!" I spat out while feeling a tear roll down. I storm out of the room and walk home, crying all the way over there._


End file.
